<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Assignment by LoorWrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29970096">An Assignment</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoorWrites/pseuds/LoorWrites'>LoorWrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>FE3H, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Other, reader is an archer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:46:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29970096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoorWrites/pseuds/LoorWrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You're paired up with Linhardt for a project. He doesn't seem to be taking it very seriously, so you decide to confront him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Linhardt von Hevring/Reader, linhardt/reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An Assignment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another oldie, have a blast. I'm bad with titles.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You weren’t necessarily upset about being paired up with Linhardt. In fact, you liked Linhardt a lot, and admired him for his intellect, but you knew that his work ethic regarding homework was a bit… problematic for partner projects.</p>
<p>The project was due tomorrow. It wasn’t <em>too </em>hard, it was mainly about analyzing your combat class, in addition to your partner’s. The physics of archery were pretty easy for you, as you’d been practicing since you were young. Really young. Toddler young. In hindsight, that probably wasn’t your father’s safest idea, but you definitely appreciated it. So, since you were a distance fighter  you could partially understand the way magic worked but at the same time… magic was just <em>weird</em>. Like how could you possibly explain it? It was called “magic” for a reason..</p>
<p>You groaned, finding yourself in front of Linhardt’s door and clutching your notes in your hand. Something deep inside of you had hoped that he at least <em>started </em>his half of the project, but you suspected he hadn’t. Linhardt was incredibly smart, and could probably finish the project in an hour or two if he wanted to but he had this… babyish way to him. At times, you found it cute, his general lax, sarcastic, and sleepy demeanor, but again, in this situation it was definitely not cute. Just irresponsible.</p>
<p>“Linhardt!” You called, knocking on the door. You hadn’t seen him at all for the past two days. He didn’t go to class on Friday, or today, and when you knocked on his door Saturday and Sunday, there was no response. But now you’d had enough. You’d break in there if you had to.</p>
<p>As expected, there was no reply. You put an ear to the door, to see if you could hear something, but to no avail. Would his door be locked? It <em>did </em>seem like an invasion of privacy, and you’d hate it if someone burst into your room, but… at this point he deserved it. You jostled the door knob. It wasn’t locked.</p>
<p>“I’m coming in.” You stated, before pushing the door open.</p>
<p>Linhardt blinked at you from his bed. He hadn’t responded to you, but he was awake.</p>
<p>“Why didn’t you answer me?”</p>
<p>“I figured you’d let yourself in. You’re a bit pushy.” He replied.</p>
<p>“What about Saturday and Sunday?” You questioned.</p>
<p>“Oh, yeah, you woke me up when you knocked but I had the door locked and didn’t feel like getting up.” Linhardt yawned, stretching his arms.</p>
<p>“Goddess…” You mumbled angrily, looking around his room. It was trashed. Books were strewn about the room and some of them were even open. “Don’t you get tired of this mess?”</p>
<p>“Yes.” He replied quickly. “So I sleep.”</p>
<p>You kind of wanted to hit him. “Alright, fine. Have you at least started the project?”</p>
<p>“No.” Another quick response, completely void of any shame whatsoever. “Well I started writing our names but… I forgot how to spell yours.” </p>
<p>“You-”</p>
<p>“I’m joking, of course.” He chuckled.</p>
<p>“Good so you’ve worked on it?” Your lips formed a faint smile.</p>
<p>“Oh. No, I just wrote both of our names, but I spelled yours right. Probably.” </p>
<p>Your smile faded instantly. You weren’t a violent person, in fact, you’d say you were a pacifist, but when it came to your grades… you were deadly serious. If you had to, you’d draw your bow and aim it at his head until he finished. In fact, you’d just come back from target practice, so you had a quiver slung over your shoulder and your bow clipped to your belt. It would take just a few seconds-</p>
<p>“Is this what you’ve been working on?” Linhardt asked, snatching the papers from your hands. </p>
<p>“Hey give those-” You attempted to steal the papers back, but he held them over your head. Despite being only a bit on the tall side he did a very good job keeping your hands several inches away from your project that you had spent hours and hours working on. Linhardt began to look at one of the pages, while continuing to hold the others high above your head.</p>
<p>“Wow, your handwriting is terrible…” He commented, looking over your writing.</p>
<p>You growled, trying once again, and failing, to retrieve your notes.</p>
<p>“Oh, these drawings are very good though, and your math…” He squinted. “Some of it is alright.”</p>
<p>You wanted to get mad again, but you were more confused. “Alright? What did I do wrong?” You hadn’t even started anything magic related, you’d focused all your work on archery related physics, which you assumed you’d done perfectly, but…</p>
<p>“Well for one thing… How is it possible to fire your bow and have the arrow arc 360 degress?” He asked, showing you the page.</p>
<p>“Well you fire it up at it goes…” You trailed off. You weren’t exactly sure how that was possible, or why you had written it.</p>
<p>“Secondly…” Linhardt proceeded to list off at least ten things wrong with your calculations, which left you feeling a bit offended, but mostly defeated.</p>
<p>Once both you and he went quiet, he analyzed your face, quizzically. “Huh, did I offend you? I was just telling you what you did wrong.” </p>
<p>He didn’t seem to process that intensely criticizing someone’s work was generally a pretty offensive thing to do. Luckily, he at least noticed that you were looking kind of upset, so his expression softened, and he attempted to comfort you.</p>
<p>“Well… this part isn’t <em>too </em>bad…” It wasn’t a very effective effort. He looked dissatisfied at your stoic expression, wondering why it wasn’t improving. Still, he added on to his statements. “You haven’t started anything on the magic part either?”</p>
<p>“You didn’t start <em>any </em>of it!” You exclaimed, defensively.</p>
<p>“I’ll finish it later…” He mumbled. Upon realizing that you looked even angrier, he decided to change his tactics. “Fine. I’ll help you.” </p>
<p>Your eyes widened. That seemed oddly uncharacteristic of him. Did he feel bad…? Still, he phrased that as if you’d been begging him for hours for help and he was finally giving in. That peeved you off a bit, but you really didn’t want him to retract his offer.</p>
<p>“Okay.” Well, you obviously weren’t going to thank him when he spoke like that. </p>
<p>“‘Kay.” He echoed, strolling over to his sloppy, paper-covered desk. Linhardt eyed them for a moment, then, in one swift motion, rather than stacking them up and relocating them, simply slid his arm across the desk, pushing all the papers off of it. You stared in disbelief as the pages scattered across his already littered floor. This didn’t seem to phase him as he sat down on the desk chair. There was only one of them.</p>
<p>“Sit.” Linhardt beckoned, patting his legs. Your face heated up. There was no way you heard that right. He frowned. “Or stand. I’m not getting up.”</p>
<p>He was teasing you, right? He didn’t expect you to actually follow through with it… right? Well, if that’s what he thought, then you’d have to prove him wrong.</p>
<p>You took a step towards him, your face turning increasingly red as you took another step. It felt like it took hours to get there, but finally, you hesitantly sat down on his lap. Take that, Linhardt.</p>
<p>You had hoped that Linhardt would be surprised that you actually followed through, and he’d react with some shock, but all he did was reply with a “Good” and put a hand on your head. No, he definitely had expected you to sit on him. Why? There was no way that could be comfortable! You weren’t a little kid, and you had to be at least heavy enough to cause him some discomfort, right?</p>
<p>He put your papers down on the desk and removed his hand from your head. “Alright, let’s get started by fixing everything you messed up.” Linhardt dipped a quill into a jar of ink, then looked over your notes once again. “Hm… No. You’re going to need to completely start over.” Without hesitation, he completely scribbled over one of your entire pages. The one you spent the most time on.</p>
<p>“You- you jerk!” You yelled, elbowing him. He let out a small “oof”, but it sounded a bit exaggerated, like it hadn’t really affected him.</p>
<p>“Relax, this shouldn’t take too long.”</p>
<p>“It took two hours!”</p>
<p>“Oh, well then we can probably get it done in thirty minutes.”</p>
<p>“Maybe <em>you </em>can, but…” You felt kind of stupid. No matter how hard you tried, you always seemed to fall short in something. Grades were your biggest priority, what you cared the most about, and yet-</p>
<p>“That’s why I’m helping you.” He smiled. </p>
<p>God, why did he have to keep switching between sarcastic jerk mode and cute, nice mode? Did he know how crazy that made you? Whatever. If he was nice to you at least 50% of the time… then maybe this could work out. Your body relaxed a bit, and you felt yourself sink into Linhardt’s warmth. It was comforting. It made you a little bit sleepy...</p>
<p>He pinched your cheeks. “Come on, focus. If you’re going to fall asleep then I’m just going to go back to bed.”</p>
<p>You jolted, and slapped his hands away. “I’m awake!”</p>
<p>“Alright, good. Let’s start here then…” Linhardt handed you the pen, then proceeded to take your hand once you had grabbed it.</p>
<p>Your face heated up even more. “What are you-”
	“I’m going to walk you through it. Don’t be so stiff.” He explained.</p>
<p>“Alright…” You relaxed a bit, and allowed Linhardt to guide your hand.</p>
<p>Luckily, fixing your math turned out to be a relatively easy endeavor. Most of your mistakes were minor, and Linhardt surprisingly did a great job explaining any of the questions you had. Once you moved on to magic, however… That was a different story entirely.</p>
<p>You knew the basics, obviously. You’d been learning that for a long time too but the math and science of it was insane. It shouldn’t have even been considered either of those two subjects. All of it might as well have been in Almyran. None of it made any sense to you. And to top it all off, it seemed like Linhardt kept leaning deeper into you, but you weren’t entirely sure that was just in your head or not. Well, for five minutes, that is.</p>
<p>He was <em>definitely </em>bringing his lips closer to your ear. Very slowly, but you knew that for sure now. And with every millimeter his voice grew just a bit softer, and you could feel his breath more and more behind your ear. Your heart was racing so fast that you could hardly hear him, much less comprehend anything he was saying.</p>
<p>Abruptly, he laid his head on your shoulder. “You get all of that? You stopped writing.”</p>
<p>You were surprised by the sudden weight on your shoulder, but (mostly) maintained your composure. “Yeah, uh…” You looked back down at your notes, and tried desperately to remember the last spell he had mentioned. Very self consciously, and very hesitantly, you jotted down “<strong>Bologna</strong>”. </p>
<p>“...No, that’s not it at all. And you didn’t even spell Bolganone right. Are you okay?” His voice teetered somewhere between judgemental and concerned, and you couldn’t tell which was more prominent. Linhardt lifted his head up. “Turn around.” He ordered.</p>
<p>You were going to question him but as soon as you turned he put his forehead to yours. “You feel hot. Are you feeling alright?” He questioned. Concerned. Linhardt definitely sounded more concerned.</p>
<p>The physical contact only served to make you hotter. “I’m alright I just need t-to finish this…” You explained, hoping (thought doubting) that he wouldn’t see through you.</p>
<p>“You should take a rest if you aren’t feeling well.”</p>
<p>“I’m fine! Really!” Despite your conscious effort to sound composed, you could hear your voice crack.</p>
<p>Linhardt sighed. “You make things so difficult…” He muttered quietly, but loudly enough so that you could hear it. The young green haired man wrapped his arms around you and stood up, picking you up with him.</p>
<p>“Hey!” You protested, as Linhardt carried you over to his bed. “Put me d-” Just as you were about to order him, he dropped you onto his bed.</p>
<p>“Take a nap or something. I’ll finish your part up.” He told you, walking back over to the desk and sitting down.</p>
<p>“But if I don’t do my own work Professor will-”</p>
<p>Linhardt waved his hand dismissively. “I’ll make it sound like you, it’s fine.”</p>
<p>“But…” You wanted to debate further, but you knew there probably wasn’t anything you could tell him to change his mind. And… his bed was pretty comfortable. How late had you’d gone to sleep last night? Who could say, you were too busy working on the project to know for certain. Maybe you deserved a quick nap… </p>
<p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>	A rooster crowed, causing you to awaken for what you had intended to be a quick nap. The morning sun shone through the window. “Oh goddess…” It took a moment for the realization that not only would you be late for class, but you had also not finished your project.</p>
<p>	You attempted to roll out of bed but quickly realized you were stuck. There was an arm wrapped around you. Linhardt’s.</p>
<p>	“Wh-what are you doing?” You questioned loudly, trying to wiggle free of his surprisingly strong hold.</p>
<p>	“Five more minutes…” He murmured, half asleep.</p>
<p>	“Linhardt!” You barked.</p>
<p>	“Huh? Oh, it’s morning…” Linhardt noted, without moving.</p>
<p>	“Let go of me! We’re going to be late to class we-we didn’t even finish the project, I’ve never missed a deadline I- '' You were interrupted by Linhardt’s hand sliding over your mouth.</p>
<p>	“Shh… too loud…” He complained groggily. “Your part’s finished… and I did mine a week ago…” </p>
<p>	Your rapid pulse slowed, before realizing what he had said entirely. You jerked your head away from his hand. “It was already done?”</p>
<p>	“Yeah…” He chuckled quietly.</p>
<p>	“You-why’d you trick me? You made me so nervous…” You pouted, despite your relief.</p>
<p>	“Because I like to see you nervous~” Linhardt teased, throwing one of his legs over your side and pulling you in closer.</p>
<p>	“Y-you-” Once again, you could feel yourself getting riled up again, just like he wanted. What was there you could possibly do? He was too strong to get away from and… it wasn’t like you <em>didn’t </em>like this or anything.</p>
<p>	“You did good. Let’s just sleep in a bit.” Linhardt cooed, nuzzling his head into your neck.</p>
<p>	“...” Well, being late <em>one </em>day wouldn’t hurt, right? “...Fine.” You answered, and allowed yourself to be enveloped in his warmth, and comfortably drift back to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>